


IDOLiSH7 One Shots

by torinotameni



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinotameni/pseuds/torinotameni
Summary: Tenn returns home after a long day of work.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Reader, Yaotome Gaku/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Home sweet home (Kujou Ten x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a fan-fiction so please bare with me. I'll be posting some random one-shots and more elaborate fics in the future. Please enjoy this spoiler free Tenn x reader scenario! Thank you for visiting!

The aroma of dark hot chocolate fills the air as Tenn enters through the main hall. "What are you making?" He asks, taking a peek at the pair of matching mugs resting on the kitchen counter. 

"I prepared hot chocolate for us. How was work?" You answer as he leans in to embrace you, catching you off guard. "The usual. Gaku missed a beat in this morning's dance rehearsal. Ah, Ryuu brought back mini cakes from his commercial shoot. He gave me extra, saying you will probably enjoy them." 

Tenn places the bag of cakes onto the dinning table while you put down the mugs of hot cocoa. "What did you eat for dinner? Sorry for always coming home so late, leaving you to eat dinner by yourself..." he frowns a bit. 

"No! It's not your fault!" you stumble out. "You should prioritize your work, you're an idol after all! Today Tsumugi invited me out for soba at her local soba shop." You let out a giggle, "can you believe the soba worker there looks just like Gaku?" Tenn suddenly laughs out loud and you laugh along with him.

After the two of you finish the desserts, you stand to clean up. As you begin to wash the dishes, Tenn walks up from behind. His arms make its way around your hips, his head rests on your shoulder. You almost let out a yelp, but remain silent. 

Tenn continues to hang onto you as you finish the last of the dishes. Tenn lifts his head up to place a kiss on your forehead. Without a word, both of you make your way towards the couch. You rest your head on his chest, his arms wrap around you once again. 

"I love you," is the last thing you hear before dozing off to sleep.


	2. After a long day (Gaku Yaotome x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gaku arrive home from his family's soba shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos for my Tenn x Reader chapter! I decided to add more Trigger x Reader chapters and turn it into a series. I hope you enjoy Gaku's version just as much!

"Thank you for visiting Yamamura Soba! I hope to see you back again."

The last few customers make their way out of the restaurant, waving goodbye as you bow towards them. You begin closing for the night, locking up doors, clearing the dishes and wiping down the tables. You manage to finish most of the tasks at the front of the shop, all that's left is to mop.

"You can leave that to me." A warm voice sounds from behind the counter. "Go wash up and I'll be there in no time." The voice came from the one and only, Gaku Yaotome.

You hand Gaku the mop as he walks over to you. His hand slightly touches the ring on your finger. He pauses for a moment before smiling.

A few months ago, he drove you to the edge of the city and proposed under the crescent moon. You humbly accepted with tears flowing down your cheeks. You remember his face fillled with worry as he thought he did something wrong to make you cry. You still joke with him about it to this day. After meeting both of his parents and his grandfather, you began working at his family's soba shop, as his fiance.

"I'll wait in the car," you say, smiling before heading to the back.

Not long after you settle in, he opens the driver's door and sits down next to you. He places a kiss on your forehead, giving you a bit of a surprise. He pulls back and smiles, "I told you I would be here in no time." You look at him in the eyes, "... and I believe you". A brush of pink shows up on his face as he tries to hide it but his reaction makes you let out a laugh.

"Earlier a customer gave these as appreciation for the restaurant," you say, trying to change the topic. Gaku slowly recollects himself and turns towards the bag sitting on your lap. "They're chocolate covered strawberries from the shop down the street. We can enjoy them after dinner."

"Sounds good", Gaku says before pulling out of the driveway. A moment later the two of you enter Gaku's home, where you moved into shortly after his proposal. 

He sets down the gift and reached the kitchen before you. "I'll prepare dinner tonight. What do you feel like eating?" He asks with a smirk. 

After dinner and dessert the two of you take turns in the shower. You return to the livingroom, dressed in a robe to see him in his night gown, resting on the couch. "How about a movie before bed?" He asks, holding a remote in his hand. You nod in a agreement as you join him. He fiddles with the remote before embracing you in his arms.


End file.
